1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method. In particular, the present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and an image capturing method for capturing an image.
2. Related Art
A polarized light viewer that forms a sinusoidal wave of transmitted light to create an image based on polarized information relating to sheen is known as in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-503313.
This polarized light viewer, however, includes image capturing elements for capturing each color light that are arranged with uniform density, and therefore cannot acquire polarized light information with image capturing elements arranged with a high density. Therefore, the polarized light viewer cannot obtain polarized light information with a high resolution.